


Romance Will Have To Wait

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: A Plot If You Look Hard Enough, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River leaves the Doctor a little gift from his future and her past, and all that lovey-dovey romantic stuff kind of goes out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Will Have To Wait

The TARDIS took off with a satisfying wheeze, when the Doctor felt something in his inside jacket pocket that certainly wasn't his sonic. In fact, it was an envelope. He couldn't remember when it had gotten in there, but then again he couldn't remember how most things got into his pockets. Opening the envelope, he found a folded letter and what looked like a stack of photographs. It was probably safest to read the letter first.

 

_Hello, sweetie._

_I'm probably breaking all sorts of rules by doing this, but I just couldn't help myself._

_You – my you from the future, the you that knows me_ really _well – took these photographs on a very special night of ours. I won't tell you what the occasion was (spoilers!), but trust me when I say that it was an unforgettable evening._

_I just wanted to show you what you have to look forward to in your future, honey._

_Enjoy!_

_All my love, forever and always,_

_Your River xxx_

_P.S. you'll probably want to make sure you're alone and in private before looking at these photos. You'll see._

The Doctor was alone in the TARDIS, so he quickly took the photographs out of the envelope, and almost dropped them in surprise when he saw exactly what they were photographs of. He had to lean against the TARDIS console as he looked over the first picture, feeling hot under the collar.

It was River Song as he had never seen her before. She was knelt on a silk-sheeted bed, her hands tangled in her own unruly blonde curls, and she was wearing nothing but what was clearly one of his shirts. There was a hint of a lacy black bra underneath, and the look she was giving the camera... that smirk and the sexy glint in her eye... the Doctor was going to need to sit down for this.

His shaky legs only took him as far as the steps of the console before he had to sit, because the second picture... oh wow. River had opened the shirt, revealing a matching set of almost-but-not-quite-see-through black lace lingerie, with fish net stockings and a garter and everything. He couldn't believe just how incredibly sexy her body was, curvy in all the right places, her skin glowing in the flash of the camera. They hadn't been married for that long – at least not in his timeline – so he had never had the chance to really...  _be_  with her yet. Now he honestly couldn't wait.

The third picture was possibly even sexier. The shirt was gone, and River was lying on her front with her arse slightly in the air and her knockout cleavage on full display, a length of red fabric between her teeth that, under closer inspection, the doctor realised was his bowtie. In the next picture she was on her back, her beautiful curls spread out across the pillow like a halo, the bowtie wrapped around her wrist and her manicured hands cupping both her full breasts and squeezing. She was biting her bottom lip, the most alluring  _come hither_  look in her eyes that set the Doctor's hearts racing.

The Doctor had never been a particularly sexual person before River came along. It was just all humany stuff that he didn't really need to bother with. But that was before River Song – before he allowed himself to fall head over heels for the gorgeous, adventurous, intelligent and infuriating child of the TARDIS who made his blood boil with the kind of sexual frustration he hadn't felt in centuries. Now his flirtatious new wife was all he could think about, like the screensaver of his brain. When he wasn't thinking about something else or being terribly clever and impressive, he was thinking about River. And about 99.9% of those thoughts were far from clean. Thanks to all these pictures, his thoughts were most likely going to become even filthier.

As the Doctor continued to flip through the photographs he was finding it harder and harder to breath, and his trousers were starting to feel considerably tighter. In the fifth picture the bra was gone and River was on her knees again, a hand covering each full breast and his bowtie done up neatly around her neck. He was surprised by how much seeing her wearing his bowtie turned him on. It was like having a fetish, which was exciting as he'd never had a fetish before. The smirk on her face was surprising, almost as if she knew exactly what he – the he looking at the picture, as opposed to the he  _taking_  the picture – was thinking.

The last picture was enough to make the Doctor feel as if he was due for another regeneration. River was on her back again, halo of blonde curls sprawled across the pillow and one of her arms laid out above her head. The other was draped casually over her bare breasts, just the slightest peak of a nipple between her fingers, and her legs were crossed in such a way that it wasn't immediately obvious that she was no longer wearing any knickers. In fact, all she was wearing was her fishnet stockings and garter. And, of course, his bowtie. The photo had been taken from above, meaning that he –  _future_ he – was probably on the bed too, kneeling on top of her. There was a real look of hunger in her eyes this time, undeniable behind her teasing smirk. Yowzah.

The Doctor had never seen anything so sexy, and he had certainly never been more aroused. He felt as if he was being scratched to death by his trouser zip and, after taking several deep breaths to calm down, he tucked the photos back into the envelope and stood up as quickly as his growing erection would allow, rushing around the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons until the TARDIS finally landed in Stormcage.

He stepped out into the prison, pointing his sonic at the security cameras, and was immediately met with the low, sultry greeting of "Hello, sweetie."

River Song stood in her cell, leaning casually against the bars, and with a smirk on her face that reminded the Doctor of the photographs and did nothing to stem his arousal.

"What's the occasion?" she asked, as he soniced her cell open. "Or could you just not stay away?"

There was something extremely knowing in her words so, rather than answer, the Doctor simply took the envelope out of his jacket pocket and showed her. He knew he was on the right track when her smirk got even wider.

"So," she said with a flirty chuckle. "You got my little gift. I can only assume you enjoyed?"

"When did I take these?" the Doctor asked, trying his best to keep his composure.

"Spoilers," said River with an innocent smile.

"So why did you give them to me?" he asked. "That's a pretty big spoiler."

"As I said in my note, I just couldn't help myself," she said, coyly. "You know me, sweetie. Never been much for playing by the rules. Don't tell me you're upset?"

"No, I'm not upset, of course I'm not upset," the Doctor said, his voice an octave higher than normal.

River just chuckled again, raising an eyebrow at the Doctor's flushed face. "This is pretty early on for you, isn't it? Are we even married yet?"

"Yes, but... not for that long," said the Doctor, clearing his throat and adjusting his bowtie. He noticed her eyes lingering on that particular article of clothing and had to clear his throat again. "We've never even... I mean, we haven't..."

He gestured vaguely, struggling to find the words and blushing rather furiously, before River finally said "Ohhh... we  _haven't_. Haven't you got  _a lot_  to look forward to, honey?"

She stepped closer to him until she was near enough to gently rest her hand on his slim hips, pressing her body against his as she looked up at him with a teasing smirk so reminiscent of those photos. She raised her head and pressed her lips against his, just a peck really, her kiss considerably softer and more innocent than he was expecting. But the contact was still enough to make his body react in the way it did, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Well,  _hello sweetie,"_  she said with a smug grin, looking down at the bulge in his trousers that was currently poking her in the thigh. "So that's why you've popped round for a visit, you bad boy. Those pictures really got your motor running, huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea," said the Doctor, before he took River's hand and dragged her into the TARDIS.

He was going to take them somewhere romantic and memorable, somewhere special with silk sheets and a nice view of the stars. But they didn't even make it to his bedroom in the TARDIS. The Doctor pushed River up against the wall the moment the door closed behind them, kissing her with all the skill and passion he could muster as the vision of her scantily clad photographs ran through his mind. No one had ever made him feel this way before, brought right back down to his most basic animal urges. But as River kissed him back with just as much vigour, their tongues battling for dominance and their hands grabbing at each other's clothes, the Doctor knew that  _being gentle_  and  _making love_  were the last things he wanted to do. He wanted to take her,  _own her_ , shag her brains out until she was screaming his name. Romance would have to wait.

River pushed the Doctor's jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor, as one of his hands travelled up her top and cupped her full breast while the other grabbed her arse and squeezed, making her moan happily into his mouth. Her fingers dragged through his hair as they kissed even deeper, his erection rubbing against her thigh as she forced her leg between his and rutted against him too. River sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip, before pushing him further into the console room, lowering herself onto the floor and bringing him down on top of her without their fierce kiss breaking.

Their lips finally parted as the Doctor kissed his way down her jaw, sucking and biting hard on her neck until a nice possessive mark bloomed on her skin. He pulled her top over her head and threw it over his shoulder as she unclipped his suspenders, pulled off his bowtie and tore open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere. But the Doctor really didn't care about his ruined shirt – he was far too busy exploring River's chest with his mouth. He pushed down the cups of her bra, latching his lips around her nipple while his fingers pinched the other, making her arch her back in pleasure and cry out loudly. So she had been telling the truth; she really _was_  quite the screamer.

As he sucked and nibbled on her hard, sensitive nipples, the Doctor let his hand travel down her stomach, reaching the waistband of her jeans and undoing them with a lot less fumbling than she was expecting. His hand plunged into her jeans, past her damp knickers and towards her cunt, his fingers rubbing her clit in quick circles as he continued to suck on her nipples until she was writhing underneath him, moaning louder and louder. She let out the loudest cry yet of "oh, Doctor!" once he pushed two fingers deep inside her soaking wet sex, curling them just right as he thrust them in and out.

"Oh God... oh, Doctor, don't stop...  _don't you dare fucking stop!"_

"River, you bad, bad girl, as if I would dare," he said with a smirk, sinking his teeth into her neck once more to leave yet another possessive mark before he caught her lips in a hard, demanding kiss.

She was so close to her climax, right on the edge, that she submitted immediately, letting him take complete control of her as he fingered her hard and fast. His own arousal was aching in his restrictive trousers, but he was so desperate to see her fall apart. Just a few more thrusts of his fingers and she was doing just that, throwing her head back with a scream as her whole body shook from the power of her orgasm, and her walls clenched tightly around his still working fingers until she was completely spent.

The Doctor slowly pulled his fingers out of her, making her whine in disappointment. His whole hand seemed to be covered in her wetness, and he sucked his fingers clean with relish, revelling in the delicious taste of her. River was breathless and sweaty on the floor, love bites blooming on her neck and her half exposed breasts shimmering with his saliva. She looked so beautifully debauched, so gloriously filthy, and the erection straining in his trousers throbbed even more painfully.

He pulled her jeans down as she awkwardly kicked her shoes off, only managing to get her jeans off one leg before the Doctor was on top of her again. He quickly pulled down his own trousers and pants, releasing his aching cock, and settled between her spread legs, kissing her hard and groaning into her mouth as he pushed himself into her until he was completely sheathed. It felt so wonderful to finally be buried inside her, just like he'd wanted since he'd first seen those unbelievable photographs. She felt so hot and tight and wet around his cock, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips as she tugged on his hair and whispered his name breathlessly, desperately into his ear – his  _real_  name, sounding like music in her husky, sexy voice.

"Fuck me," she whispered. "Fuck me right into the floor, big boy."

That was all the encouragement he needed. Without even bothering to start slow and gentle, the Doctor pulled almost all the way out of her and slammed back in, hard and fast, growling out her name as he did. She pulled him down and latched her mouth onto his neck, leaving a nice big love bite on his skin to match the ones he'd left on her, as her hips rolled underneath him, meeting his hard, pounding thrusts.

He hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, slamming into her even harder, their moans and curses and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing around the TARDIS console room. It was so rough, so _animalist._ The Doctor felt almost feral as he fucked her harder and faster, edging ever closer to his own climax, grunting out her name in between the sort of swear words he'd never normally say out loud as she clawed at his back, screaming in pleasure, begging him not to stop.

And he didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep fucking her forever, his River Song, his Melody Pond, all  _his_  and no one else's. But all too soon he felt his orgasm crash over him like a tidal wave, like a billion tidal waves, and he was crying out her name as he emptied inside her, River screaming and shaking underneath him, scratching her fingernails down his back as yet another climax hit her just seconds after him.

The Doctor rolled off of River and onto the floor, gasping for breath and damp with sweat. They both looked a right state; clothes hanging haphazardly off their trembling bodies, lips swollen from kissing, love bites standing out bright red on their necks, and sweat dripping down their faces. Now that he wasn't completely blinded by his own arousal, the Doctor suddenly felt kind of embarrassed by what had just happened.

"Sorry about that."

River scoffed, blowing a stray blonde curl out of her face. "What in the name of sanity are you apologising for?"

"Well, you know," the Doctor said awkwardly. "That wasn't exactly  _romantic_. In all honesty, I kind of... jumped on you. Not really how I imagined my first time with you to turned."

"And how exactly did you imagine it, sweetie?" said River, still giggling.

"On an actual bed, for starters," said the Doctor, clumsily pulling his trousers up. "And, I don't know... gentle."

River turned and wrapped her arm around him, kissing him on the cheek. "If it's any consolation, you were the perfect gentleman when it was my first time with you. It was all very tender and romantic."

"Oh, good," said the Doctor, before quickly turning to look at her. "Wait... tender and romantic in what way? What did I do?"

"Spoilers," River said with a grin, kissing the Doctor on the nose before sitting up to put her clothes back on.

The Doctor huffed, getting ungainly to his feet to do the same, even though it meant finding a new shirt as River had managed to rip every single button off the one that was already on him.

"Hang on, where's my bowtie?"

The Doctor turned to find River leaning casually against the TARDIS console, flicking through the envelope of photographs with his bowtie draped around her neck.

"I know you're feeling embarrassed, but I do love that side of you though, sweetie," said River, looking at him with a smirk. "The rough, animalistic brute. The Doctor who shags me senseless on the floor, and who could hardly control himself taking these pictures of me... you needn't apologise for giving over to that side of you, my love."

"Good to know," said the Doctor, stepping closer to her.

"You better hang on to these," she said, handing him back the envelope of pictures. "Call it...  _inspiration_. For whenever your brutish side is feeling lonely."

"Thanks," he said slowly, taking the envelope and putting it back in the inside pocket of his jacket. "Can I have my bowtie back now?"

She looked up and bit her lower lip, as if she was thinking hard about it. "Hmm... I don't think so."

"River," the Doctor said sternly. "Give me back my bowtie."

"Make me," River said with a mischievous smirk.

The Doctor smirked back just as deviously, million different filthy ideas running through his head. "Maybe I will."

Oh yes, romance would definitely have to wait.


End file.
